<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Humiliating Loss by Damien_Kova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515036">A Humiliating Loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova'>Damien_Kova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlazBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai gets raped in the street.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Humiliating Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Agh! Let me go!” Mai groaned and gasped as she was suddenly pinned to the ground, feeling the full weight of a criminal that she was trying to capture on her back. She had been chasing after the man before losing sight of him for just a moment. Long enough for her to stop moving and allow him to ambush her from behind and pin her to the ground. However, the most unfortunate part of this was the fact that she watched him kick her spear away from her so it was only a few inches out of her reach before he pushed her face into the ground underneath her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bastard! Get… Off of me!” Mai tried her best to wiggle and squirm out of his grip while he pulled both of her arms behind her back and pressed them firmly against the small of her back. A sharp gasp erupted from her lips when she felt his grip on her arms grow even tighter, almost as if he was trying to break her wrists to keep her from being able to fight back. However, Mai was quickly proven wrong when the criminal tore a piece of her top off of her body and wrapped it around her wrists, essentially cuffing her in a way that she couldn’t fight back. “You think this will stop me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mai opened her mouth to try and shout at the man once again. But, now that her arms were tied behind her back, she was left to feel the sting of the back of his hand smacking against her cheek. A pained noise left her as she felt his weight suddenly get off of her back, shifting toward her rear end and her thighs instead. However, before she could say anything, Mai felt the rest of her stop swiftly be shredded off of her body, leaving her top half completely exposed to anyone who could see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a moment later, Mai felt his hand grab onto the back of her head and push her into the pavement underneath her. Her large breasts squished against the cold, hard ground underneath his firm grip. And she wasn’t able to do anything as she felt him eagerly and quickly pull her pants down to her ankles, exposing her plump rear end and her pussy to him. “W-What do you think you’re doing?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Raping a bitch. What do you think?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A dark and menacing chuckle filled Mai’s ears, causing her eyes to water as she knew exactly what was going to happen to her. But with her arms behind her back, her head and chest pressed against the ground, and her spear out of reach, there wasn’t anything she could do. Especially when she suddenly felt something hard and long smack down against her plump rear end while she was kept down against the ground. “Don’t do this. Please don’t! I promise, I’ll… I’ll…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll shut up and be a good cumdump until I’m done with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could say another word, Mai felt that long thing plunge into her pussy without remorse. Almost immediately, tears welled up in her eyes from the pain of having her body toyed with like it was. It certainly didn’t help that she felt the man’s hand move from her hips around her body and toward her large breasts, earning a shrill gasp from her when he roughly grabbed onto her large mounds. She bit down on her lower lip to try and kepe herself quiet. To try and do something to ruin the satisfaction of raping her for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, keeping herself quiet and stopping the whines that tried to leave her with each thrust that hammered into her only caused him to thrust faster and harder into her. So no only was her pussy being filled with a stranger’s cock that she didn’t want, but when she tried to deny him something, it only caused him to be more aggressive with her. Which became that much more clear when he grabbed harder onto her breasts and allowed his fingers to sink into the soft skin of her large mounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a moment later, Mai’s teeth unclenched from her lower lip and the sounds that were wanting to lead her body started to now. Heavy and pained whines rumbling in her throat spilled out onto the street that she was pinned against thanks to the man forcing his throbbing cock as deep into her pussy as he could manage with each and every thrust. It didn’t take long before Mai felt his hips slapping against her plump rear end while his cock hammered against the entrance to her womb with each thrust. Though, it must’ve become clear with the moans that started to spill from her lips. Because, not even a second after she allowed the noises to spill out of her did the criminal start getting even more aggressive in his thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp, pained, and terrified sound erupted from Mai’s throat when she felt the criminal move his hand from her breast and start to wrap it around her neck. He didn’t even squeeze his fingers around her throat before the fear started to seep into her mind. She was too scared of what would happen if he choose to do anything at all to worry about the fact that he hadn’t done anything yet. Unfortunately, just as the thought crossed her mind that he might start choking her, that’s exactly what he started to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In almost an instant, Mai felt her oxygen starting to leave her body. She shuddered and shook underneath the man as he continued to slam his cock into her as hard and as fast as he could. And every single thrust forced more and more air from her lungs as she whined and moaned from his assault. However, the lack of oxygen filling her lungs didn’t stop her mind from focusing on the fact that she had a massive member stuffing itself into her pussy over and over again like there was no tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as the world around her started to fade away and the pain from being raped in the middle of the street while her breasts pressed firmly against the ground, Mai found her mind focusing solely on the rigid member that stretched out her inner walls and caused her to regret even leaving her bed this morning. Not that she could do anything to stop it with the way her body refused to listen to her in an attempt to preserve the oxygen in her lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, just as the street she was looking at started to fade away, Mai felt his fingers loosen up around her throat. Immediately, she took a deep and heavy breath to try and fill her lungs once again. But as she did so, she felt the man’s cock throb inside of her and his hips press against her plump ass cheeks for the last time. She couldn’t even turn her head in time to look at him before she felt a warm blast of his spunk flood into her pussy and her womb right then and there. Rope after rope of his seed flooded her inner walls and her cunt without a care in the world for how she felt. And that was clear as day when the man moved his grip around her neck to the top of her head, pushing it against the ground hard enough for her cheek to feel the ridges of the pavement in her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking move, bitch. If I see you so much as twitch when I’m leaving, I’m going to come back and do that again. And next time, I’ll be sure to use that ass of yours.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fear and anguish filled Mai’s heart when she listened to the man. Having him rape and violate her pussy was bad enough. But having him come back and ruin her asshole instead? She shivered as he was getting off of her, those tears in her eyes finally starting to leave her eyes and fall toward the ground. And they only flowed faster when he pulled his cock out of her pussy and it left her feeling empty inside. Like her body needed to be filled with something in order to feel whole again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, she couldn’t do anything to try and remedy this. She couldn’t run, she couldn’t even roll over to try and lay on her back. Mai was kept on the ground thanks to the man’s threat and forced to feel his cum starting to leak from her pussy and onto her thighs with how she was laying. She bit down on her lower lip to try and keep her crying as quiet as possible, unsure if it would provoke the man to come back for more. Luckily, she did hear his footsteps rushing away from her, leaving her alone with the reality of what just happened to her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>